Hatsune Miku: El origen
by fannyhikari
Summary: ¿Que hay atras de la Diva Virtual? una confecion a Kaito que puede liberar a Black Rock Shooter... Mal Summary . .


**Hatsune ****Miku: El origen**

Este One-shot solo refleja mi opinión sobre el misterioso parecido entre Black RockShooter/Mato y Miku… Black RockShooter y Vocaloid no son de mi creación solo el fic…

Fue hace 4 años… durante la secundaria… -dijo Miku a Kaito…

¿Qué paso entonces? –pregunto curioso

Conocí a mi mejor amiga, Tanakashi Yomi, mi pajarito… -dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa

Miku-chan…si no quieres no me cuentes…te vez triste –dijo dándole una mirada tierna

No, es hora de sacar este dolor y dejar que ¨ella¨ descanse –dijo tomando una bocanada de aire –yo estudiaba en aquel pequeño pueblo, durante el primer dia de secundaria conocí a Yomi… era muy bonita! Tenía el cabello rizado, negro con reflejo verde, una piel muy suave y era muy amable! Al principio era muy tímida, pero nos hicimos grandes amigas! Durante el segundo año nos cambiaron de clase… me hice amiga de Yuu, una chica bajita muy agradable que iba conmigo en el equipo de bascket ball, por la diferencia de clase y club Yomi ni yo podíamos salir como antes… y un dia desapareció…

¿Desapareció? –Kaito se veía preocupado por el relato

Si, no dejo rastro… la buscamos por días…un dia ella me llamo, y yo corrí, corrí y corrí… hasta llegar al mirador, nuestro lugar favorito, encontré el colgante que le había regalado… y fue cuando la conocí… a mi otro yo… a ¨Black Rock Shooter¨ y aunque no lo creas existe… ella existe! Ella es mi alma… nuestra alma lleva nuestro dolor… es nosotros y a la vez no…

¿Eso…puede ser posible? –pregunto mientras veía a los ojos de la aguamarina

Si, yo misma la vi…y me uní a ella, Yomi también tenia una llamada Dead Master, ella cargaba con su dolor, el dolor de su soledad, y el dolor de cuando nos separamos, ella se había llevado a Yomi, nuestras almas pelean hasta matar el dolor, hasta matar al otro yo de quien nos causa dolor… y Dead Master quería matar a Black Rock Shooter para que así yo no sintiera nada por Yomi, me fuera y ella se alejara de mi, por que unidas podían ganar, si un alma y el cuerpo se unen pueden ganar a todos…

Eso es….increíble! –Dijo Kaito emocionado –¿que más?

Yo, unida a Black Rock Shooter peleamos con Dead master para recuperar a Yomi… y lo logramos, la rescatamos, luego de eso…ella y yo volvimos a ser las grandes amigas de antes…hasta que…enfermo –una pequeña gota cristalina empezó a surcar las mejillas de Miku –contrajo una rara enfermedad más el agotamiento…ella no sobrevivió, durante sus últimos días, ella decía que le gustaba mucho mi voz, que si pudiera haríamos un dueto…cantaríamos juntas en los grandes escenarios, recorreríamos el mundo, Tokio, Londres, París, América! Incluso ella me hizo un nombre artístico… escribió un par de canciones…

¨Music Box¨ –dijo Kaito

Esa y la melodía de ¨Black RockShooter¨, cuando creo ¨Music Box¨, decía que eso sentía cuando me tenia lejos, que se sentía egoísta, pero que pudo plasmarlo, que quería que yo la cantara, un dia me mostro la melodía de Black RockShooter, me dijo que no había letra, y en lo único que pensaba al escúchala era ¨ella¨ , yo escribí la letra, junto a ella escribí World Is Mine, y al poco tiempo, ella murió…

Lo siento… –Kaito limpio las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Miku

Ella me dejo como regalo sus libros, entre ellos su copia del pajarito de colores… ahí había una carta, donde estaban números y fechas para audiciones… ella no quería que con su ida yo dejara de cantar… ella quería que yo siguiera nuestro sueño… –mas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos sin poder hacer nada…Miku lloro hasta que se le quebró la voz –ella…quería que cantara…que todo el mundo nos conociera…use World is mine, y así me conoció la gente…pero el dolor…aun lo carga ella… me cambie el nombre… deje de ser Mato…y use el nombre que Yomi creo… ¨El primer sonido del Futuro¨

Hatsune Miku –completo Kaito y fue cuando ella rompió en llanto…

Gracias…necesitaba decirle esto a alguien…para que Black RockShooter dejara de cargar ese dolor…para que pudiera ser libre…muchas gracias Kaito… -Miku luego de esas palabras solo abrazo a Kaito con mucha fuerza, mientras que en otro lugar dos ojos azules los observaban

Gracias…Mato –luego de ponerse su capucha negra, Black RockShooter desaparecio…


End file.
